Here Comes Trouble, and Its Name is Girl
by Wingedchilde
Summary: The bladebreakers agree to a special meeting with some 'special' fans. The fans however, are not what they expected. Kai and Tyson are in for a rough night. KaiTyson
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Cute story that I thought of long ago but never put down on paper till now. I rather like how it turned out. For all those TyKa fans out there. Enjoy!

Warning: shonen Ai Pairing: Kai/Tyson

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Here Comes Trouble, and It's Name is Girl**

It was getting late in the evening and the Bladebreakers team were waiting somewhat patiently in their hotel room. It was a nice suite with a living area, a large bathroom, a kitchenette, and three bedrooms coming off the main room. In fact, it was one of the nicest rooms any of the boys had ever stayed in. Why were they staying in such a nice set of rooms you ask? The answer is simple: Bribery. Yes you heard right, these rooms were an extra incentive to get the boys to finally agree to something the BBA organization had wanted for weeks. A private meeting with the bladebreakers for some very lucky fans. Fans who received this special prize for winning a contest hosted by the BBA.

Now they were simply waiting for the contest winners to show up. Not too hard a task for most people, but the members of this team were not most people. Max was pacing the room restlessly, bored with nothing to do but wait. And he HATED waiting. Back and forth, back and forth he paced the room, Ray lazily watching him from the couch. Ray was rather bored too, as attested by the fact that he had nothing better to do but watch Max try and make holes in the carpet.

The Chief was sitting in the corner, typing away on his trusty laptop and trying to ignore Max's restless pacing. _This is the last time we allow him any kind of sugar before a long wait. _The Chief thought._ At least he stopped bouncing off the walls. _Trying to concentrate back on the task at hand (Which actually was simple internet surfing since he had no blades to update) he turned back to Dizzi.

Kai meanwhile was in his habitual pose, leaning against the far wall, arms crossed, eyes closed and head down. You would think he was perfectly fine, not at all bored or annoyed with waiting since well, he normally stood quietly against a wall doing nothing. However, secretly this was not the case. Deep down, Kai was a little bored. But more than that he was annoyed. Yes, our dear phoenix was annoyed. There was more than one reason actually. The first, Max's _infernal_ pacing. Now usually Kai would just tune him out, but that pacing was driving him mad. If Max didn't cut it out soon, he wasn't going to like the consequences. A fed up Kai is a scary Kai.

But something made the dual haired blader even more annoyed. A certain someone was not only not paying any attention to him what so ever, but was also in a spot that Kai, from where he was, could not see him. And there was no way he was going to move just so he could watch a certain blue haired blader, even if watching him _was_ one of Kai's favorite things to do. Nope, Kai had an image to maintain. But dammit, Kai was getting bored. Where were these stupid fans anyway?

Over on the floor, curled up against the couch was a certain blue haired world champion. Of course, said boy had no idea he was causing Kai so much agitation. In fact, he wasn't really aware of anything going around him at all. For once, Tyson was the only truly calm, not bored blader on the team. Nope, he wasn't bored because he was to busy reading. Yes, reading. Recently Tyson had discovered these books on ancient Japanese myths. For some reason, the champ really liked the stories and now it wasn't an odd occurrence to see him curled up somewhere, book in hand, oblivious to the world. Of course, it took some getting used to at first, after all it's not everyday that Tyson decides to do something that is seemingly so out of character. Needless to say, he was too engrossed in his book to be bored.

Several more minutes passed in silence, the only sounds Max's footsteps as he paced, the gentle typing coming from Kenny, and the sound of a page turning every so often. Suddenly Max stopped pacing.

_Finally_, thought Kai. _Damn, infernal pacing!_

"Hey guys," Max turned to face the others. Only Ray and Kenny were looking back. "Do you think these 'ultimate' fan winners are gonna be like bladers or what?"

"Actually," said the Chief as he adjusted his glasses. "They are probably just some girls."

"Why do you say that?" Ray asked.

"Oh, no reason," replied the Chief.

Max and Ray shared a glance. Was it just there imagination or did Dizzi say really faintly "poor ignorant fools, they have no idea what they are getting into" and then start laughing evilly? Before either could think something of it, a much anticipated sound came from the direction of the door.

knock, knock, knock

Finally!

"That must be them, "Ray said, a hint of relief in his voice. No more boredom. Yay!

"Yup!" exclaimed Max happily. He made no move to open it however.

"Could you get the door Max," requested Ray looking pointedly at Max and then the door to which he was closest to.

Max pouted. "Why do I have to get it?"

Ray's brow rose. "Because you are standing right their next to it?"

Max looked at the door as if pondering the validity of this statement. "So?'

Ray sweet dropped. The knock came again.

"Max, get the door," Said the chief.

"Make Tyson get it."

Tyson, hearing his name looked up from his book. Taking in the situation, he said simply, "Get the door Max."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm sitting on the floor over hear and you're standing not five feet away from it." Tyson replied slowly as if Max were a little slow.

"Why can't Kai..." Max began and suddenly he was looking into two very scary pools of crimson. "I'll get the door!" Max called out hurriedly as he flung open said door energetically.

Outside was a man with his hand raised as if he were about to knock again. Upon seeing the door fly open he blinked and slowly lowered his hand. Next to him were three young girls about their age standing quietly.

"Hello fella's" Said the man with a grin. "These are your top three winners. Since they are the top three, they get to meet you guys tonight. The other seven fans will be meeting with you tomorrow. Have a nice night." And with another grin and a wave the man was gone.

Blinking at the suddenness of his departure, the Bladebreakers looked at each other. With a shrug, Max turned back to the three waiting girls to invite them inside. He never got the chance to say a thing, however, before a loud cry split the air.

"Oh _My_** God**. It's Kai!"

Startled, Kai and Tyson looked up from were they were just in time to see a girl with short brown hair rush into the room and throw her arms around the red eyed boy. Kai stood in shock, stunned. Everyone else froze. No one touches Kai like that, _No One. _Not unless they have a death wish. The only one who could get away with it was Tyson and on occasion Max simply because well, he's Max. Don't people realize by now that the holder of Dranzer did not enjoy being touched?

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" squealed the girl as she gave Kai a good squeeze.

Kai had had enough. "Let go" The room seemed to drop a few degrees with those two words, they were spoken that coldly.

The brunet let go of Kai with a gasp. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I promise not to touch you again, I should remember you don't like being touched, I mean you never have before, and I know because I always watch you and oh you're so wonderful!"

The others sweetdropped. Didn't this girl need to breathe? She spoke that whole long sentence in one breath!

"You're even better in person," the girl was now saying. "I can't believe it! I just want to stay and look at you forever!"

"..." Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I'm your number one fan; I mean I have watched you for like ever and oh I can't believe you're here in front of me! I can totally tell you are a great person too you know, I don't believe you are cold for one minute. Oh, I can't believe I'm here with you! I could just die!"

_I wish she would_, Kai thought in aggravation.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Oh, wow..." The short haired brunet just stood there in front of Kai mouth going 100 miles a minute. The others, now over their shock, were starting to find this rather amusing. Hey, it's not every day that they got to see the stoic blader so thrown off balance.

They were just starting to get it to it, watching Kai to see what he would do, when movement from the door drew there attention. They had almost forgotten about the other two girls! However, while they might have forgotten them, the girls hadn't forgotten the bladers.

They watched as one of the girls walked over into the room. This girl was a blonde, with long honey colored hair and pretty brown eyes. She was at the higher end of average height for a girl, meaning she was taller than Kenny (Who wasn't) about the same height as Tyson, and shorter than everyone else. Though not by much by Max who wasn't much taller than his best friend.

Walking fully into the room, she came to a stop right in front of Tyson. "Hello, my name's Kim."

"Um, hi?" Tyson replied, a little cautious after what happened to Kai. Though this girl didn't seem nearly so loud and talkative.

"I want to tell you something." Kim stated, looking Tyson right in the eye.

Getting a little nervous though he wasn't sure why, Tyson replied, "OK. What is it?"

Quickly closing the gap between Tyson and her self, Kim shouted "I Love You," and threw her arms around Tyson who nearly fell over from the force.

"What!" Tyson cried, not believing what he just heard.

"No way!" yelled Max in disbelief.

Ray looked thoughtful. "Who would have thought?"

Tyson, still wrapped up in the girls arms squirmed a bit. "Um...could you maybe let me go now?" Tyson glanced over to see how Kai was reacting to this new development only to discover that he was gone. From the looks of it, he had locked himself in his bedroom in order to escape miss chatterbox.

The girl didn't answer him. Instead she gave a soft sigh and nuzzled him. "Tyson, you're so soft, I didn't expect that."

Tyson blinked. Did she just say...? He'd think about it later. Right now he had more pressing concerns. "Uh, Kim? Did you hear me? I asked if you could maybe let go of me now."

"No"

"No? Well when do you plan on letting me go?" Tyson asked exasperated.

"Never"

"Never!"

Kim simply sighed again. "You smell good too."

"Now I know you're crazy." Wiggling, Tyson tried to get out of the girls arms. This however, simply made her hold on tighter. Finally he gave up and settled for seating himself on the couch, koala girl still attached.

Ray shook his head. Poor Tyson. Looking around to check on Kai he realized what Tyson already had. He was no longer in the room. The talkative brunette was now pounding on the door, pleading with him to open it. Turning away from the strange scene, Ray noticed Kenny in the corner typing away furiously, looking up every once in while at one of the girls, then going back to his mad typing. _O...Kay, _thought Ray. _That's weird_. A strange noise stole his attention from observing the chief, and he turned his head back towards Tyson.

The noise came again. It was the navy haired blader and he was...whimpering? Looking closer, Ray noticed that he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Gasping, Tyson tried to speak. "Kim...can't...breathe. Please...let go!"

Kim simply sighed again and snuggled closer.

Tyson sent a pleading look towards his friends.

"I don't know Tyson, it looks like you're stuck with her." Max said snickering.

"Max," Ray said in reprimand. "We should at least try." Walking closer he tried to get Kim's attention. "Excuse me miss?"

"hmmm?"

"I well," Ray thought for a moment. "I can see you like him and all, but maybe you should let go now. He doesn't seem to be breathing very well."

Max decided to put his two cents in as well. "Yeah, he's turning blue. You don't want to kill him do you?"

Blinking, Kim looked up at Tyson's face and gasped. "Oh No!" Releasing her grasp on Tyson, she looked stricken. "Tyson, I'm so sorry!"

Tyson couldn't answer, he was too busy breathing.

Meanwhile, the brown haired girl was still pounding on Kai's door. "Come on Kai, you can't say in there forever, I still have a lot to tell you! Come on! Kai, please, I can't see your handsome face if you're locked behind the door! Open up! I know you're in there! Kai!"

Kai is staring at the door lost in thought. _No way am I staying, but how to escape_. Noticing the window, Kai stalked over and threw it open. A satisfied smirk crossed his face. The window/door opened onto a balcony, and even though they were ten stories up, he saw a way to climb to the roof. Glancing back at the door, Kai listened for a minute.

"Kai, Kai, come out! You can't stay in there forever! Come _on_. I won, you have to spend time with me! Kai!"

Without another thought, Kai made his escape.

Back in the room, Tyson had finally managed to make Kim let go of him completely.

"But Tyson, all I want to do is hold you." Kim pleaded, giving Tyson puppy dog eyes.

It didn't work. "I think you've held me enough."

"But I..."Kim began but stopped as she noticed the third and long forgotten girl walk over to the couch. She looked questioningly at the girl, but the short black haired girl wasn't paying any attention to Kim. No, her entire focus was on Tyson.

Getting a little unnerved, Tyson asked a bit apprehensively, "What?"

The quiet girl took a deep breath. "I love you too!"

The only sound for a moment was the girl in the background still pounding on Kai's door.

Suddenly, Tyson seemed to snap. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" With that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment. "Whoa," said Max.

This seemed to snap Kim out of it. "Oh no, Tyson!" Running to the door, she threw it open. Looking frantically up and down the hall, she tried in vain to catch a glimpse of the fled blader. No such luck. Tyson was no where to be seen.

The third girl walked softly over to the door. Kim noticing, looked her in the eye. "Hey, we both love him right? Why don't we team up and find him?"

The quiet girl gave a small nod.

"All right, let's go!" With that both girls took off to find the missing boy of their dreams.

Max chuckled. "Poor Tyson, I wonder if they'll find him." The blonde looked over at the last girl left, still going strong in her pleading and pounding. "Two down and one to go. "Max said cheerfully. Closing the door, Max began to make his way to his room. On his way he spotted Kenny, still typing away furiously.

"Hey chief, what are you doing?" The cheerful boy asked.

"Working on data," the genius answered without looking up from what he was doing.

"Data, what kind of data?"

The chief kept typing. "Data on girls of course. Tonight has been a most fortuitous one."

"What?" Max asked perplexed. "Speak English please!"

Kenny finally paused and looked up. "It's given me a lot of info!"

Max grumbled a bit. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He mumbled.

Ray chose this moment to speak up. "Hey guys, I got somewhere to go. I'll be back soon."

"Wha...?" Max looked at Ray questioningly, but the catlike boy was already walking out the door.

Meanwhile, Kai had reached the roof and was debating his next move. Before he could come up with a plan, however, movement caught his eye. Whipping around, the dual haired blader noticed a dark figure coming out of the door that led to the roof.

TBC

A/N: I know, cliffhangers. Gotta hate them. Here's the scoop. The second and final part of this is already completed. I will post it as soon as I get five reviews. So review. Trust me, it's worth it. After all, the second part has all the TyKa moments.

Wing


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You review, you receive. Enjoy!

Part Two

Before he could react, a soft voice reached his ears. "Kai, Kai is that you?"

"Tyson?"

The blue haired boy stepped out of the shadows. "Kai, how on earth did you get up here?" Tyson asked.

"...I climbed."

"Oh. Escaped huh? Me too. Those girls are the worst." Tyson shuddered in memory.

"Girls?" Kai asked, confused.

"Oh, I forgot you were in your room and didn't see."

"See what?"

"Um, well, the other two girls..." Tyson trailed off uncertainly.

"The other two girls what Tyson?" Kai asked, eyes narrowing. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, the second girl came in and said her name was Kim. Then, she sort of threw herself on me and told me she was in love with me." Tyson said the last part in one breath.

"What?" Fire blazed in Kai's eyes.

Tyson chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. He really didn't want to tell the rest to Kai, but if he didn't it would just be worse later. After all, the older boy would find out the play by play from the others later whether he wanted to or not.

Straightening, Tyson continued. "Kim sort of wouldn't let go and kept saying stuff like I smelt good and I was soft, which is weird." Tyson paused and chuckled at this. Kai didn't look amused. "Well, after nearly being strangled to death, Ray and Max finally decided to help and got her to let go of me. By the way, they sure let me suffer a long time. Some friends they are." Tyson huffed. "Then the last girl came and declared her love as well. Seriously Kai, they're crazy. After that I hightailed it out of there."

Finished with his account, Tyson took at deep breath and looked at Kai.

Kai was silent, but his eyes said it all. Those amazing garnet eyes were alight with rage and yes, jealousy. _No one touches Tyson! Those little leech's; how dare they grab on to him!_

Hearing a growl coming from his captain, Tyson decided it was time for a diversion, and fast. "Hey Kai, I don't think we should stay here. I'm afraid they might find me."

Upon hearing that those witches were still after the younger boy, Kai snapped to attention. "I assume we cannot go down then, since they will see you?"

"Yeah," Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"Hn," Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

Tyson stood quietly, waiting for the dual haired boy to think of something. After a minute, Kai opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms.

"You have a plan," Tyson asked hopefully.

Kai gave a small nod.

"Alright," Tyson cheered. "We better get going Kai!"

"We?" Kai raised a brow in question.

Tyson looked confused. "Wha…?"

"Since you let those girls hang all over you; I thought maybe you really wanted to go back to them."

"Kai!" Tyson spluttered. "You, you c can't be serious! You can't leave without me. If you do, I, I, I'll help that noisy girl find you! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

"I think I've been a bad influence on him," Kai muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Very well, you can come." Kai turned around scarf billowing out behind him and headed for the ledge.

**A few minutes later**

"You can't be serious!" The navy haired blader yelled. Kai had just finished explaining the plan to him and not only did it involve climbing back down to the tenth floor, but walking along a ledge for over twenty feet as well. After that they would cross over onto a neighboring roof that was level with the tenth floor of this building. Not as difficult as it seemed since the ledge was quite large, but still Tyson didn't really like it.

"It's either that or risk your adoring fans finding you," Kai answered calmly.

"Let's do it."

After climbing down, they were now on the balcony outside of Kai's room. It was only now that Kai realized that to go ahead with his plan they would have to pass by the large window that looked onto the common room. And the window just happened to be open. There was no hope for it. They would just have to be quick and hope no one will see.

Cautiously edging out onto the edge, Tyson went first. So good so far. Now for the test: the open window. Upon reaching it, Tyson paused unsure.

"Hurry up," came a low voice from behind.

Tyson didn't move.

"Tyson, just go, it will be fine." As the boy still made no move, Kai slowly reached forward and placed a hand on his waist. Leaning closer Kai whispered gently. "You can do this Tyson. Now go."

Taking heart, Tyson swiftly moved across the window. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly following in Tyson's footsteps, Kai darted across the window.

"Shit!"

Tyson looked at Kai in shock. "What, what's the matter?"

"I think they saw my scarf as I went by."

"What? See, I told you, you shouldn't wear that so much."

Kai looked at Tyson surprised. "No you didn't."

The blue eyed boy blinked. "Oh, I guess not. I said it my head though."

Kai gave Tyson a weird look and then motioned for him to proceed. Together they began to walk along the ledge again.

They were almost there when it happened. Tyson stumbled a bit and began to fall. A cry escaped his lips as he felt his balance go. However, before he could fall and be gravely injured (There was a neighboring building under them that was about three stories down, too far to jump but not fatal if they fell.) a strong arm grabbed him around his waist. In the blink of an eye, Tyson found himself pressed up against the building breathing heavily, Kai leaning over him arm still wrapped around him. The other was propped against the wall for balance.

Opening his eyes, (When did he close them?) Tyson looked up into concerned garnet. "Are you okay?" Kai asked softly.

"Y, yeah." Tyson replied, his voice only slightly shaky. He felt Kai's arm tighten a little in response.

"Come on, it's only three more feet." Kai said backing away a little and let Tyson off the wall. Gathering himself, Tyson took a deep breath and carefully made his way onto the neighboring rooftop.

Letting out a small sigh of relief as he stepped onto more solid ground Tyson paused to get his bearings. "Eep!" Suddenly, a pair of strong arms were wrapped tightly around him as he was brought against a strong chest. "Kai?"

The older boy didn't respond, he simply buried his face in Tyson's midnight hair and tightened his grip. Knowing that Kai would talk when he was ready, Tyson decided to simply relax and except the comfort the embrace gave. Leaning his head against Kai's chest, Tyson sighed. What a day.

They stood like that for several minutes before Kai's grip loosened slightly and he raised his head. Looking up, stormy blue eyes met passionate crimson. "Don't ever so something like that again." Kai demanded softly.

Tyson gave a small smile. "Don't worry I won't."

Kai nodded slightly, one arm coming up from its place on Tyson's waist. The dual haired boys hand cupped Tyson's face, his thumb lightly caressing the soft cheek. Tyson leaned into the touch, eye's fluttering closed.

"You know Kai," Tyson commented suddenly, opening his eyes and looking at his Captain. "When that girl was holding onto me, all I could think about was how I would have liked it to be your arms around me instead."

At that Kai's eyes softened slightly before taking on a dangerous glint. "She shouldn't have touched you at all." Kai growled, arm tightening once more. "You're mine Tyson, remember that." With that Kai swiftly lent down and captured the younger boy's lips in a gentle kiss. Tyson sighed, melting into the kiss. His hands clenched where they were resting on Kai's chest, fisting small handfuls of the boy's jacket. Deepening the kiss slightly, Kai's hand slid into Tyson's hair, running his fingers through the silken locks.

As they kissed, Tyson's scent invaded Kai's senses. Remembering what Tyson had said about that girl remarking on how he smelled good (Which was true but that didn't matter, she had no right) Kai decided to make sure that Tyson wouldn't even remember the girls name. Moving his hand to cradle the back of the boys head, he moved Tyson into a better angle and proceeded to kiss the boy senseless.

Finally, Kai pulled back slowly, giving Tyson one more gentle peck before releasing him entirely. The midnight haired blader looked suitably dazed and breathless.

In fact, if it weren't for Kai's arm that was still wrapped tightly around his waist, he would have sunk to the ground. His legs weren't exactly cooperating any more. Chuckling slightly, Kai gave the dazed boy a soft kiss on the head.

Slowly snapping out of his kiss induced daze, Tyson gave a small, beautiful smile to the older boy.

Giving Tyson one last gentle squeeze, Kai released him and stepped back. Offering his hand, which Tyson took, he led him to the roof entrance.

It was as they were heading down in the elevator that Tyson decided to speak. "Hey Kai, earlier, you wouldn't have really left me to those girls would you?"

Kai looked at Tyson. "No."

"Good," Said Tyson as he walked past Kai on his way out of the elevator. He was stopped however, when a gloved hand darted out and pulled him into a quick kiss. "I would never let anyone get their hands on _my _boyfriend." Kai murmured before heading out of the elevator, a happy Tyson following.

As they walked together through the lobby on their way to the entrance, a figure suddenly stepped out from behind a column where he had been hiding.

Tyson gave a startled cry and latched onto Kai. Upon realizing who it was, he gave a harrumph. "Ray, don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Ray started to chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Cried Tyson who was so flustered he didn't notice Kai's arm around him. (Placed there when Tyson jumped on him and never removed. :P)

Ray started to really laugh.

"It wasn't funny." Kai said coolly.

Ray stopped laughing, though a chuckle escaped every now and then. "Sorry Kai," he said as he wiped tears from his eyes. "But it _was_ kind of funny."

Tyson crossed his arms unhappily. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on Kai; let's get out of here before those maniacs find me." The stormy eyed boy led the way to the entrance, the two taller boys' following.

Opening the door, they paused. Standing before them were seven girls all of which were wearing cat ears and I love Ray t-shirts. As they spotted Ray, they began to scream. Ray stood frozen in shock, all earlier mirth gone. _Oh shit._

Tyson leaned close to black haired boy and said, "Ray." Lowering his voice to an evil whisper he continued, "I suggest you run."

Kai smirked. _That's my Tyson._

Ray gulped, took one more look at the girls, and ran for his life. Tyson and Kai stood watching as the girls took off after him, screaming his name. Luckily for Ray, he's quite fast.

"Hey Kai, feel like getting something to eat?" Tyson asked. "Somewhere quiet?"

Kai grinned and placing his arm around Tyson's slender waist once again, he began to lead him away. "Love to." He whispered into the boy's ear breathily.

Tyson giggled at the feeling.

**Afterward**

Early the next morning, a bedraggled Ray finally made his way back; hair undone, clothing torn, and a look of exhaustion on his face.

"Finally made it back huh?" Tyson said an innocent look on his face.

Max snickered. "Took you long enough."

Kai smirked. "Enjoy your night?"

Ray looked at them with tired eyes. "I hate you guys." He said disgustedly.

Everyone just laughed.

_**Owari**_

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Aren't Kai and Tyson cute? (sighs) This is my first story ever with them together; though I totally love them as a couple and have read a lot of fiction on them. I hope I did them justice. About the girls, I guess you can say I'm kinda putting down females here, but I really have nothing against them. In fact, I am one! 0.o I just thought this was funny. Maybe next time I'll have the crazy fan be a guy. (Actually that gives me some ideas...) _

_Please review! I'll love you if you do! ;P_

Wing


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know this story said complete, but I received more than one review that mentioned Max not getting harrassed by fans and I thought...YOU'RE RIGHT! So here is a little epilogue to remedy the problem. After all, if anyone deserves to be chased it's Max after his complete bratty ness in the previous chapters. (Don't get me wrong, I love Max. Bratty ness and all. ) _

Disclaimer: Own...no, no I don't. --

**Here Come Trouble, and It's Name if Girl**

_Epilogue_

After their trying meeting with their 'special fans', Tyson came to a realization. While Ray may have gotten his come-uppence after being a pain about the fan girls (More than what he deserved if you asked Ray himself) Max, who had been even worse, had recieved no punishment. Now, Max might have been Tyson's best friend; but best friend or no, he couldn't let this stand. However, he wasn't used to getting revenge on someone. Solution: enlist some help.

After explaining the situation to Ray and Kai, Tyson found himself with some _very_ willing allies. Allies that were not only intelligent and creative but slightly evil as well. It was Kai who pointed out that Max most likely had just as many fans as the rest of them. The blonde boy had simply gotten lucky that none of his fan's were there that night. Then Ray slyly mentioned that Kenny had a laptop with internet access. It all proceeded from there.

"You want me to look up what!" Cried Kenney. He couldn't have heard them right, could he?

"You heard us Chief," said Tyson with a large smile. "We want you to look up Max Tate Web sights."

"Why?" The chief asked bewildered.

"Don't worry about it chief," Ray soothed, patting the smaller boy on the back. "Just do it."

"But..."

"Come on Kenney! It's not like we're asking you to look up porn or something!" Tyson exclaimed.

At this, the bespeckled boy choked and decided he would just do what they said. A few minutes of searching later, and they had hit the jackpot. A Max Tate fansight (A/N I don't know if there is such a thing. There probably is) complete with fan listings. Perfect.

"Alright," said Kai with a slightly scary smirk on his face. "It's time to get to work."

Ray answered with a similarly scary smile, while Tyson chuckled ominously. The chief wished he hadn't anwered the door earlier that day.

-----------------------------------------

Max was having a good day. He had gotten to sleep in, his favorite candy bar was not only on stock but on sale as well, and to top it off he had gotten a special invite to go a private club for Beyblader's only. The fact that he had never heard of such a club and that none of his friends were invitated as well didn't even faze him. It was a good day after all.

Walking up to a nice building, Max could feel an ominous chill run down his spine. Shaking it off, the blonde entered the building anyway. Later he would curse not trusting his instincts.

Upon entering the designated room, the usually cheerful boy froze in complete shock. In front of him were at least thiry girls around his own age standing under a banner that said the "Max Tate Fanclub". Most of the girls were wearing t-shirts with his fact on them, others overalls like he liked to wear. Many held what looked to be Drasel plushies close. What he did next was very un-Maxie like. "Oh Shit".

-----------------------------------------

Later that day, Tyson, Kai and Ray were hanging around Tyson's dojo. They knew Max would look here first and decided to wait for him. They were not disappointed when a very bedraggled Max walked in late in the afternoon. His clothing was torn,( one of his gloves was completely gone) his hair looked like it was now home to some kind of small bird, and his face screamed both exhastion and grumpyness.

No one spoke. The guys stared at Max and Max stared at the guys. The silence went on for several minutes. Finally, of all people to break the silence, Kai spoke.

"What happened Max, run out of sugar?"

**Owari**

_A/N: Okay, Kai might be a little OOC right there, but I thought that was too funny. (That last line actually came from my sister. I love her. ) I hope you enjoyed the final installment of Here Comes Trouble. It was fun to write. Stay tuned for other stories from me. I have _lots_ of ideas. Thanks for the reviews you guys, they mean a lot. And see, by reviewing you get special things like this funny little epilogue. ;p_

_Review and I'll Love You! (That rhymes. 0.o)_

_Till next time_

Wing


End file.
